Just In Time
by TheSecretGirl-17
Summary: En ese momento todo dejó de importarme, la tierra dejó de ser tierra y el cielo dejó de ser cielo. No me importaba que fuera mi hermana, no me importaba que nuestros padres estuvieran en el piso de arriba, no me importaba que estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto. Solo me importaban sus labios sobre los míos.


**¡Bien! Volví con mis ideas descabelladas y absurdas, este fic es casi todo drama (quería probar a ver que tal me salía este género) y espero que me den sus opiniones al respecto… estaré actualizando pronto mi otro fic: Romance de Quinceañera. Y también estaré subiendo algunos One-shots que tengo guardados y olvidados en un cajón. Quiero agradecer a Jessy moon y a DAX-X por estar conmigo y seguir mis fics tan fielmente…**

**Espero que les guste, disfruten su lectura.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para su entretenimiento (Y el mío xD) Aunque si pudiera me robaría a Kakashi-sensei para que me enseñara su Icha-Icha (Modo pervertido #ON)**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte y referencias a escenas sexuales (No tan explicitas como acostumbro pero tiene al fin y al cabo xD)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Just In Time.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**El más difícil no es el primer beso,**_

_**Sino el último…" **_

–_**Géraldy-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura's Pov. **_

_**.**_

Porque sentir sus manos acariciándome no estaba bien. Porque sus besos eran el fruto más prohibido de todos y aún así yo pedía, rogaba, necesitaba y anhelaba más, mucho más. Porque cada _"Te amo" _susurrado nos hería profundamente pero continuábamos diciéndolo, demostrándolo.

_-Ah…-_

Porque cada gemido que se nos escapaba era más incorrecto que el anterior, y aún así no podíamos parar.

_-Sakura…-_

Porque escuchar mi nombre en un susurro placentero de su boca me descolocaba y me estremecía.

Sus embestidas aumentaron el ritmo. La cama se quejó bajo nuestros movimientos, y así, ahogando nuestros gemidos en un beso desesperado, ambos llegamos a la cúspide del más exquisito placer.

Salió de mí y rodó hacia un lado de la cama. Me atrajo a su cálido y amplio pecho e inhalé su varonil aroma que conseguía perturbar mis sentidos.

_-Te amo…- _fue su última palabra antes de quedarse dormido.

_-Y yo a ti… Sasuke-kun…-_

Sin pretenderlo, una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla.

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente él?**_

_**¿Por qué me enamoré de mi hermano?**_

Un despertador sonó injustamente, sacándome de mi mágico mundo de sueños donde era feliz con él… Con MI Sasuke-kun.

Instintivamente alargué mi mano para tocar el espacio vacío que hasta hace poco era ocupado por _su _cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que me pertenecía enteramente, solo que no lo podía gritar a los cuatro vientos como me gustaría.

Me senté en mi cama, abrí mis ojos perezosamente y estiré mis brazos antes que unos golpes en la puerta me sacaran de mis pensamientos.

-_Hija apúrate, ya tu hermano te está esperando para irse al instituto.- _dijo mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Como odiaba esa palabra… _Hermano…_

_-Voy.- _musité sin ganas.

Fui hasta mi baño (afortunadamente nuestra familia era adinerada y nuestra casa tenía muchos lujos.) y me duché, cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello.

Al acercarme a mi closet, solo una toalla cubría mi cuerpo. Busqué una blusa negra y unos shorts blancos, me puse mis converse negras y tomé mi mochila rosada.

Bajé las escaleras me lo encontré de frente, con esa típica pose de desinteresado y su cara carente de emociones.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas, (siempre pasaba cuando le veía desde hace 2 años, cuando comenzó nuestra "relación") él solo sonrió de lado y noté en sus ojos ese brillo que solo yo era capaz de ver, esa calidez interna, ese amor oculto, ese hombre perfecto.

Ignorando su mirada sugerente (ya que nuestros padres andaban cerca) me dirigí hasta la cocina.

_-Buenos días- _dije de forma general.

_-¡Oh cielo!-_ mi madre vino corriendo hasta mí y me abrazó fuertemente. _-¡Lamento tener que dejarlos tan pronto pero a tu padre y a mí nos salió un inconveniente en Estados Unidos y necesitamos viajar allí cuanto antes!- _

¿De qué servía tener una familia exitosa si solo pasaban contigo una semana al mes?

Compuse mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

_-No hay problema, mamá.-_ mentí, solo estaba un poco esperanzada porque sabía lo que _eso_ significaba.

_-Sasuke.-_ llamó mi padre. –_Cuida muy bien de Sakura, que no se meta en problemas. Y cuídate mucho hijo.- _

_-Tranquilo papá, cuidaré __**muy **__bien a Sakura.-_

Me sonrojé ante el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Mi mamá nos abrazó fuertemente a ambos antes de que se marcharan en el taxi que había llegado hace cinco minutos. De nuevo nos encontrábamos completamente solos en aquella enorme propiedad a la que se supone debíamos llamar "hogar".

_-Sakura.- _susurró en mi oído. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

Besó mi cuello y pasó sus fuertes manos por mi cintura. Fue dejando un camino húmedo por mi hombro y regresó a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_-Ya sabes, te tienes que portar muy, muy bien…-_

Metió sus manos bajo mi blusa. Temblé, él sabía lo que producía en mí, y lo aprovechaba.

_-Sa-Sasuke, llegaremos tar-tarde- murmuré._

Sentí su sonrisa burlona pegada a la piel de mi cuello. Se separó lentamente de mí y me volteó para que lo mirara a los ojos.

_-Te amo…-_ susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme.

Sentí como un puñal se clavaba en mi corazón, tomé su cara entre mis manos, solo para confirmar que no estaba loca, que no era una pesadilla de las cuales él siempre me salvaba cuando éramos niños, para confirmar lo que hace mucho tiempo atrás descubrí…

_-Te amo…- _respondí cuando por fin separó nuestras bocas y junto nuestras frentes.

_**Sasuke's Pov.**_

_**.**_

¿Por qué me autoflagelo a mí mismo cada vez que la beso, que la tocó, que la hago mía?

**Porque soy un puto masoquista.**

Desde el primer momento que la besé supe que esto estaba mal, muy, muy mal… Pero es que, ¡demonios!, era imposible no disfrutarlo.

Sakura con sus 17 años era una mujer muy atractiva. Sus ojos verde esmeralda cautivaban a cualquiera, su cara de niña inocente embobaba a los hombres (incluyéndome), su sonrisa iluminaba toda una habitación. Su cuerpo era uno de los mas exquisitos placeres que he tenido el honor de recorrer. Sus gemidos me saben a gloria y sus besos me enloquecen.

Y así señoras y señores me dí cuenta que estaba enamorado de Sakura Uchiha, mi _hermana._

Todas las noches, cuando me aseguro que nuestros padres están profundamente dormidos, me escabullo a su habitación para hacerla mía. De todas las formas y maneras posibles. _Porque ella es mía._

Soy un puto masoquista, pero soy un puto masoquista **enamorado**.

Cada vez se me hace más difícil verla llegar al instituto y observar como varios chicos la abrazan y besan sus mejillas.

_-¡Déjenla! Ella es solo MIA-_ quiero gritar a ratos.

Sé que es duro para ella mantener esta relación, también lo es para mí, no quisiera pensar que llegaría a pasar si alguien se enterara de esto.

_-FlashBack-_

Ella contaba con 15 años, yo con 16.

Llegué extremadamente tarde de una fiesta a la cual acudí sin permiso de mis padres, por lo tanto entré en la casa sin hacer ningún ruido. Esta vez era la semana que les tocaba estar en casa. Que ironía…

Había tenido sexo con una mujer llamada Karin, ¿O era Susan?

La verdad no me importaba, solo la quería sacar a _ella_ de mis más impuros pensamientos. Y es que así me acostara con mil y un chicas, no podía sacarla. Siempre estaba presente, recordándome que solo ella calmaría mi sed. Una sed de pasión, deseo y amor.

_-¿Sasuke-kun?- _fue su tímido murmullo hacia mí.

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y miré en dirección de donde provenía _su_ voz.

_-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces despierta? Son las 3 de la mañana.-_ traté de que mi voz saliera enfadada.

Ella evaluó mi aspecto por un momento.

Tenía desabotonados los primeros tres botones de mi camisa blanca, en la cual se vislumbraban unas manchas rojizas que suponía eran del pintalabios de la mujer cuyo nombre no recordaba. Mi bragueta estaba abierta, mis cabellos negros desordenados y tenía un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

Toda la pinta de: "¡Acabo de follar estupendamente!"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y yo me aturdí momentáneamente.

_-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa?-_

Ella bajó la mirada y su cabello rosa cubrió sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Me detuve un momento a ver su vestimenta: Un par de shorts rosa, con una blusa de tiros muy finos y unas cómodas pantuflas completaban su pijama.

Tragué en seco.

_-¡Maldición, no lleva sostén!- pensé._

Vi como jugaba con sus delicadas manos al frente, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la espera de un regaño.

_-¿Lo… disfrutaste?- _habló por fin.

Mi cara se tiñó de rojo.

_-¿De… que hablas?-_ ¡Bravo Sasuke! Seguro que con tu pinta ella va a creer que estabas jugando cartas con Naruto.

_-No me mientas, Sasuke-kun.-_

Alzó su cara y pude ver su frágil rostro ensombrecido, la tristeza teñía sus ojos mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Por instinto (Si claro, "instinto") me acerqué a ella y limpié con mi pulgar su lágrima, Sakura huyó de mi mirada pero la tomé por la barbilla y la obligué a verme.

_-Si.-_ su cara se crispó y más lágrimas bañaron sus ojos. Sentí una opresión en el pecho tan grande que no me dejaba casi respirar. _–Pero jamás tanto como, esto…"-_

En ese momento todo dejó de importarme, la tierra dejó de ser tierra y el cielo dejó de ser cielo. No me importaba que fuera mi hermana, no me importaba que nuestros padres estuvieran en el piso de arriba, no me importaba que estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto.

Solo me importaban _sus _labios sobre los _míos._

Moví mis labios dulcemente mientras ella suspiraba en mi boca, su aliento me infló los pulmones y creía que sin ella sería difícil volver a respirar. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y las mías en su cintura, dando ligeras caricias.

Pasé la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior y ella gimió quedamente.

_-¡Maldición! No tientes mi autocontrol, Sakura. ¡Para de besarla! Esto no es correcto, no es correcto…- _pensaba una y otra vez, a medida que jadeaba mientras yo besaba su cuello.

_-Detenme, dime que pare. Sakura por favor, dime que pare. Dilo ahora, porque luego no podré. - _supliqué.

Ella enredó sus dedos en mis negros cabellos mientras hablaba entre gemidos.

_-No… no lo hagas-_

Ese fue el final de _TODO _mi autocontrol, pensamientos lógicos y racionalidad.

La tomé en brazos y subí hacia la tercera planta de la casa, donde se encontraban únicamente su habitación y la mía.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con una patada (que sabía que dejaría marca en la madera blanca) y la recosté delicadamente sobre mi cama. A partir de allí todo se volvió una amalgama de besos, caricias, gemidos, jadeos y susurros de placer por parte de ambos.

_-Se cuidadoso…-_ dijo quedamente.

_-Te amo…- _le murmuré mientras besaba su frente y me adentraba en ella con una sola embestida.

Esa fue la noche en que la hice mujer. _MI _mujer.

_-Fin del FlashBack-_

Tenía su mano enredada con la mía, nadie veía esto fuera de lo normal ya que éramos _hermanos._ Caminábamos por los pasillos de la preparatoria Konoha distraídamente. Todo iba bien, hasta que apareció él…

_-Sakura…-_

La pelirosa volteó y se encontró de frente con Hikaru. Un muchacho estúpido que estaba enamorado de ella. Siempre que yo le decía algo sobre él, solo reía y me decía paranoico, pero se notaba a leguas que Hikaru babeaba por ella.

_-Hikaru…-_

_-Uchiha.-_ dijo a modo de saludo en mi dirección.

_-Hmp.-_ apreté más la mano con la que tenía sujeta a Sakura y ella me miró instantáneamente.

_-Me voy a buscar al dobe.- _dije a la chica.

Ésta asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_-Luego te alcanzo.-_

Asentí y fulminé una última vez a Hikaru con la mirada antes de darme media vuelta e irme de allí.

_**Sakura's Pov.**_

_**.**_

_-¿Sakura?-_ llamó la voz a mi lado.

_-¿Umm?- _

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

Volví mi mirada a Hikaru y pensé que me había quedado mirando mucho tiempo a Sasuke.

Sonreí cálidamente.

_-Si, Hikaru… Dime, ¿Qué pasa?-_

Hikaru era un moreno de ojos verdes, casi tan alto como Sasuke, de mirada penetrante y profunda, labios finos y muy buen cuerpo. Era amable, y decidido, pero al mismo tiempo amoroso y protector. En fin, era el sueño de toda chica normal.

El problema estaba en que _yo no era una chica normal._

_-¿Quisiera saber si serías tan amable de acompañarme al cine el sábado por la tarde?- _se sonrojó un poco, que dulce era.

Sasuke y yo salíamos de vez en cuando con otras personas, para mantener apariencias, pero siempre dolía cada vez que él llegaba a las 2 de la mañana por estar con su "cita" de turno.

_-Lo siento Hikaru, pero mis padres no están en casa y no creo que Sasuke me permita salir sola.-_

Era siempre lo mismo, todas las semanas me preguntaba si quería salir con él y todas las semanas tenía que responderle con una negativa.

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó por sus orbes verdes.

_-Está bien Sakura, será para otra ocasión.- _dijo antes de besar mi mejilla rápidamente y salir corriendo (literalmente).

Escuché un gruñido y una risa escandalosa detrás de mí.

_-¡Ja, ja! Sakura-chan tiene muchos pretendientes Sasuke-teme. Estoy seguro que pronto tendrá novio y tú pasarás a segundo plano.-_

_-Naruto… cállate si no quieres terminar con tu pie en tu boca.- _amenazó Sasuke.

Sus ojos negros demostraban celos, muchos celos.

Naruto no sabía de nuestra relación, pero sí sabía que estábamos muy apegados el uno al otro.

_-¡Bah! Solo es una broma, teme, no tienes porque ponerte así.- _le restó importancia con un gesto de mano. -_¡Sakura-chan!- _gritó, antes de abalanzarse hacia mí para darme un abrazo que me cortó la respiración.

_-Na-Naruto…-_

_-¡Suéltala imbécil! ¡No la dejas respirar!- _volvió a decir Sasuke, apartando bruscamente a Naruto de mí.

_-No seas así Sasuke-teme, ya tú tienes a Mei.- _replicó Naruto, pasando su mano sobre mi hombro.

_-¿Mei?-_ pregunté tragándome las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, aunque sabía que no me gustaría para nada esa respuesta.

_-Si.-_ contestó Naruto –_La chica pelirroja que va a nuestra clase de matemáticas. Te apuesto a que hoy mismo te la cog…-_

_-¡Naruto! No quiero saber de la vida sexual de mi hermano.- _a menos que sea conmigo. Pensé.

Sasuke me envió una mirada de disculpa y remordimiento. Yo le sonreí falsamente, mientras mi interior se derrumbaba (otra vez) y gritos desgarradores ocupaban mi mente.

Fuimos a clases y todo el día transcurrió normalmente, algunas insinuaciones por parte de las zorras del instituto para Sasuke, una que otra invitación para salir con algún chico guapo (que Sasuke se encargaba de espantar personalmente), Naruto con sus estupideces y sus habladurías de: _"Amo a mi Hina-chan, ¡Es lo máximo!, es dulce, linda, amorosa, bla, bla, bla…" _ya sabía esa parte, la repetía una y otra vez todos los días.

Luego de salir de clases, nos despedimos de Naruto y nos fuimos directamente a casa… el auto estaba sumido en silencio y yo no me atrevía a romperlo.

Solo pensaba que hoy en la noche me iba a tocar estar sola, esperando a que Sasuke llegara con el perfume de otra impregnado en su piel, con el sabor de otra en su boca, con su cuerpo manchado de caricias de otra.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, pero limpié todo rastro antes de que Sasuke lo notara.

Al llegar a la casa fui directamente a mi habitación, no me apetecía comer nada, solo estar sola encerrada en mi mundo me haría feliz, por lo menos crearía esa falsa ilusión en mí.

Me quité los zapatos y me tiré a la cama boca abajo, conté mentalmente hasta 100 (hace mucho que había pasado el 10) para tranquilizarme y no caer en una crisis depresiva, las cuales habían aumentado mucho últimamente.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta de mi cuarto, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. No respondí. Escuché como la puerta se abría con un casi imperceptible chirrido y luego sentí el peso de un cuerpo masculino sobre el mío.

_-¿Estás enojada?- _suspiró en mi oído.

¿Cómo enojarme con él?, díganme una manera y trataré.

¿Cómo alejarme de él?, díganme y los daré por locos, pues no lo creo posible.

¿Cómo dejarlo de amar?, sería la fórmula milagrosa para este mal de amores.

_-No.-_ era cierto, no estaba enojada, estaba deshecha por dentro, tan rota que dudaba que alguien me llegara a querer de enterarse.

_-¿Entonces?- _inquirió.

_-No es nada, solo quería acostarme un rato.-_ respondí, que bien se me estaba dando el arte de mentir.

Sasuke bajó de mí y yo me senté a su lado.

_-¿Mei?-_ pregunté.

Él se tensó visiblemente, y me reprendí por haber preguntado eso.

_-Ya sabes porque lo hago.-_

_**Sasuke's Pov.**_

_**.**_

Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!

Mataré a ese estúpido de Naruto.

¿Cómo puede decir eso frente a Sakura?

Sé cuanto le duele esto, cada vez que pasa a mí me duele igual o más.

Saber que no es su delicado cuerpo bajo el mío, saber que no son sus labios los que me besan ni sus manos las que me acarician, que no son sus gemidos los que oigo cuando llegamos al clímax.

¡Maldición sé todo eso!

_-Si, sé porque lo haces, pero por eso no deja de doler aquí.- _señaló su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

Me levanté de la cama en un movimiento brusco. Pasé mis manos sobre mi pelo negro, alborotándolo más (si se podía) mientras una oleada de culpa me embargaba.

_-¿Por qué?- _preguntó mi ángel débilmente.

Volví mi mirada hacia ella y la vi llorando con la mirada perdida.

_-¿Por qué la vida nos la puso así, Sasuke-kun? ¡Maldita sea! TE AMO- gritó -Pero el destino es un desgraciado que disfruta el vernos sufrir, ¿Cierto?- _

No supe responderle, yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Observé como llevaba sus piernas más cerca de sí misma y se las abrazaba, escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas.

Sus sollozos continuaron, desgarrándome el alma.

Fui a abrazarla.

_-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo… Encontraremos una forma d seguir juntos, te amo y lo sabes ¿verdad? Todo pasará y no será más que una simple pesadilla.-_ besé gentilmente su coronilla mientras yo mismo trataba de creerme esas palabras.

Así estuvimos mucho tiempo, quizá más del esperado, porque al percatarme ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y tenía que pasar por Mei a las 7:30.

Acosté a Sakura, que se había quedado dormida hacía poco entre mis brazos.

Fui a prepararme y salí rumbo a la casa de una completa extraña, de nuevo…

_**Sakura's Pov.**_

_**.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

¿Una hora, un día, una semana, un mes, acaso un año?

¿Sería lo suficiente para apartarme de él y dejarlo de amar?

_Nunca…_

Vi el reloj que descansaba sobre mi mesita de noche.

_10:30 pm_

Sasuke debería estar con su "amiguita" mientras yo me deshago en lágrimas.

Pero todo acabaría pronto.

Ya no soportaba más.

_**Sasuke's Pov.**_

.

Una opresión se hizo presente en mi pecho, traté de ignorarla y seguir en mi cita que sabía terminaría en sexo.

Cada vez más asfixiante, cada vez más grande.

Cada vez más preocupante.

Miré la hora.

_11:00 pm_

Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Nos fuimos rápidamente del cine, una angustia crecía en mi interior y no sabía con que calmarla, solo necesitaba verla, solo necesitaba a _mi Sakura._

_**Sakura's Pov.**_

_**.**_

Entré en _su_ habitación, me recosté en _su_ cama, inhalando profundamente _su_ aroma tan varonil.

Sonreí estúpidamente.

Me dirigí hacia su baño y tomé una de sus hojillas para afeitar.

Sabía que esto era una locura, un loco y desesperado intento para aplacar mi dolor.

Pero había tocado fondo, y ya no sabía como salir a la superficie. Me cansé de tratar de respirar y emplear una sonrisa falsa todo el día, todos los días.

Dolía que él estuviera tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca, dolía quererlo tanto, entregarlo todo para que la vida se riera en tu cara, fingir que todo esta perfecto mientras me carcomía por dentro este dolor.

Pero un par de cortes en mi muñeca bastaban para dormir profundamente y para siempre, olvidándolo a él, sus caricias y sus besos que me atormentaban

Dicen que cuando vas a morir, ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos. Así fue.

Vi la primera discusión que tuvimos por un peluche, vi cuando se me calló mi primer diente y lloré porque Sasuke me vería fea y él me abrazó diciendo que era la más hermosa de todas las niñas, vi cuando se peleó con un chico por intentar sobrepasarse conmigo, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez juntos, nuestras risillas cómplices, nuestros _te amo_ perdidos, nuestras caricias de amantes… Nuestro futuro prohibido.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin notarlo.

Alcé la hojilla y mi muñeca izquierda.

Dos cortes limpios y profundos fueron suficientes. Todo se volvió borroso.

_-¡Sakura!-_ escuché su voz llamándome desde muy lejos. _-¡Maldición Sakura que has hecho!- _sentí como se quebró y calló a mi lado.

_-¡No te vallas, por favor, Sakura! Amor, solo quédate conmigo…- _susurró y sentí sus lágrimas caer en mis mejillas.

Llevé mi mano derecha hacia su mejilla y limpié sus lágrimas.

_-Lo-s ángeles no llo-lloran… Te amo, Sasuke-kun.-_ musité débilmente, luego todo se volvió negro.

_**Sasuke's Pov.**_

_**.**_

¡Mierda! ¡Sabía que algo andaba mal!

Tomé mi celular en un intento desesperado de que mis manos no temblaran, mis ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas contenidas. Pero sabía que con cada minuto que pasaba Sakura se iba.

_-Línea de emergencias.-_ contestó una voz al otro lado del teléfono luego de tres tonos y de mi aumento de desesperación.

-_¡Necesito una ambulancia, mi hermana acaba de cometer un intento de suicidio!-_ que amargas me supieron esas palabras.

_-En seguida joven.-_

Los minutos que pasaron me parecieron eternos.

Mi pobre Sakura, ¿Tanto así era tu dolor?

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Tan rota por dentro estabas?

Sin poder contenerlo más la besé, un tímido roce en sus (ahora pálidos) labios. Y fue lo más difícil que pude haber hecho. No sentí su calor ni su dulce sabor, me supo amargo. Tragué con dificultad.

Las sirenas resonaron por la calle y yo bajé con Sakura en brazos en menos de dos minutos.

Salté con ella dentro de la ambulancia y nos emprendimos camino al hospital.

_-Todo estará bien, mi amor, pronto abrirás tus ojos y verás que todo mejorará…- _dije mientras sostenía su mano inerte entre las mías y besaba su frente.

No podía describir que se sentía ver a la persona que amas muriendo… en este mundo no hay palabras suficientes para eso, un vacío se instaló en mi pecho sin permiso una lágrima rodó por mi cara, un lamento salió de mis labios. Me derrumbé, el chico cuyo semblante siempre permanecía serio y distante no estaba más… Sakura se lo había llevado junto con ella.

_**Sakura's Pov.**_

_**.**_

Sentía mi garganta quemar, una presión sobre mi estómago y en mi mano.

Temí abrir los ojos y encontrarme en el infierno.

Sabía que tenía pecados de sobra por los cuales irme hacia allí.

Lentamente apreté el agarre de mi mano y el peso de mi pecho desapareció.

_-¿Sakura?-_ llamó una melodiosa voz. ¿Sería un ángel?

_-Sakura por favor abre los ojos-_ se escuchaba preocupado y dolido, ¿Por qué estará así?

_-Sakura si me escuchas aprieta tu mano de nuevo.- _hice lo que me dijo esa voz, y casi inmediatamente sentí el calor embargándome, supongo que me estaba abrazando el ángel.

_-Sakura, amor, abre los ojos por favor, necesito verlos.- _trataba de hacerlo, juro que así era, pero no podía.

De repente, todo se volvió oscuridad de nuevo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

¿Estaría el ángel esperándome de nuevo?

¿Fue él quién me abrazó?

¿Qué pasará con Sasuke cuando se entere que ya no estoy con él?

Sentí algo cálido caer en mi mejilla. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con Sasuke con expresión dolida, apretando fuertemente sus ojos y su mano agarrando la mía.

_-¿Sa-Sasuke?-_rogaba porque fuera real y no solo un cruel sueño.

Él pareció escuchar mi débil murmullo, por lo que abrió sus ojos y pude ver sus preciosos orbes negros mirándome con incredulidad. Me abrazó fuertemente y luego me soltó para examinar mi cara.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- _pregunté, viendo como una sonrisa jugaba con sus labios.

_-Desde el primer día, dos semanas, desde la última vez que reaccionaste, tres días.-_

_-Siento causarte tantos problemas.-_ murmuré. Vi como fruncía su ceño y me miraba acusadoramente.

_-¡Tonta!- _me abrazó y escondió su cabeza en el espacio entre mi hombro y mi cuello. –_Casi te me escapas de las manos, Sakura. Casi te pierdo, amor, no dejaré que eso pase ¿entiendes? Si tú mueres yo muero contigo, pero por favor no hagas eso de nuevo. Me aterré en cuanto llegué a casa y te vi tirada. Si me amas, Sakura, prométeme que jamás volverás a asustarme así.-_

Sentí sus lágrimas mojarme pero no me importó.

_-Sasuke-kun, lo siento. Jamás volverá a pasar.-_ levanté su cabeza y le besé la nariz –_Te lo prometo. Llegaste justo a tiempo, te lo agradezco.-_

Y bien, quizá fue un final de telenovela y todo lo demás, pero estaba segura que pronto las cosas cambiarían, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Porque esto no va más allá de ser un par de locos enamorados, independientemente de su relación sanguínea. Solo faltaba ver que nos depararía el futuro.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¿Merezco review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
